Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory, and more particularly to a resistive memory and a measurement system thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, memory units used in computers comprise volatile memories and non-volatile memories. The non-volatile memories comprise read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), and flash memories. The volatile memories comprise dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs).
New kinds of volatile memory comprise ferroelectric memory, Phase-change memory, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) and Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM). The RRAMs are used widely, as they possess such favorable advantages as having a simple structure, low cost, high speed, and low power consumption.